Bad Hair Day/Transcript
(Theme Song intro) the theme song intro, the title card appears the title card, the Muppet Babies friends are seen playing just as Skeeter interupts playtime Skeeter: "Hey guys! Watch this." a flip The Muppet Babies gang applauds. Kermit: "Wow Skeeter, that's amazing! How did you learn to do that?" Skeeter: "Uh, I'm not sure, but I've been pretty great at it." Kermit: shrugs walks into the room Nanny: "Hi, kids, I've got some good news and bad news." Gonzo: "Oh no, space monsters are attacking, I knew it!" Nanny: A Bit "No, Gonzo, space monsters don't even exist." Gonzo: "Oh good." Piggy: "So what's the good news, Nanny?" Nanny: "The good news is that there's an inspector coming to investigate the nursery house." Fozzie: "What's an inspector?" Scooter: "An inspector, Fozzie, is a person who comes to your house and investigates to see if you have any weapons, and if you do, you'll go to the jail house." Nanny: "That's exactly right, Scooter." Fozzie: "Oh, I thought he was some type of comedian." Piggy: "Silly Fozzie, an inspector can't be a comedian if he investigates." Fozzie: "Or maybe he could be an investigating comedian! Chuckles A Bit Piggy: A Bit Walter: "Well, Nanny, you can always count on all of us even when the inspector comes." Nanny: "That's good, Walter, just try to keep outta trouble, okay?" Rowlf: "Okay, Nanny, we'll all keep outta trouble." Nanny: Okay, the inspector should be here soon. All Muppet Babies friends: "Bye, Nanny!" Nanny exits the nursery. Scooter: "Hey, you guys, while the inspector arrives, let's play a real good game." Kermit: "What game should we play, you guys?" Piggy: "I have an idea, let's play a game called Hair Cuttery Shop, I'll be the hair cutter, and 1 of you can be my customers." Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Walter, Bean, Bunsen and Beaker are in a straight line. Piggy: "Now which 1 of you will be my customer? how 'bout you, Rowlf?" Piggy points at Rowlf. Rowlf: "Huh? what? me? well, alright." Rowlf goes right over to Piggy's pretend hair cutting chair. Piggy: "Now stay very still, Rowlf, and don't move 1 single muscle." Rowlf doesn't move 1 single muscle while an imaginary clip of a real hair cuttery shop occurs. Piggy is still cutting a little bit of Rowlf's hair, but eventually something very disturbing happens. Piggy: "There, all finished, what do you think, Rowlf?" Piggy gives Rowlf a portable mirror, and Rowlf looks at his reflection in it. Rowlf: "I think it looks....it looks...terrible, horrible, my hair looks disturbingly awful!" Kermit: "Oh gee, Rowlf, we're terribly sorry it happened." Rowlf: "Hey, Skeeter, do you happen to see any caps lying about someplace?" Skeeter sees a nice blue baseball cap on the arm of the futon. Skeeter: "Here's 1, Rowlf." Rowlf puts the blue baseball cap on his head. Rowlf: "Thanks, Skeeter, now Nanny will never even notice what just happened." Of Door Opening Nanny: "Oh, Mr. Inspector sir, you made it just in the nick of time." Inspector: "I know, Miss Nanny, now can you please let me through so that I can investigate this nursery house to see if any of the young kids have weapons?" Nanny: "Why sure, of course." The Inspector walks around to see if Kermit and the other Muppet Babies friends have any weapons. Inspector: "So, do you kids have any weapons?" Kermit: "No, Mr. Inspector sir, we're innocent kids, we don't have any weapons." Gonzo: "Just some of our fun toys and games and picture books." Inspector: "Oh good, so you guys aren't criminals after all." Fozzie: "Wow, that was a real close call." Scooter: "I thought we were gonna get sent to the jail house." Inspector: "Well, I'll see all of you next October." The Inspector leaves the nursery house. Piggy: "Rowlf, I'm terribly sorry about that bad hair cut I gave you this morning." Rowlf: "Oh, it's no big deal, Piggy, at least we can apologize about it with a real good song on my piano." Fozzie: "What a good idea." Kermit: "Hit it, Rowlf." Rowlf: Music On Toy Piano Keys Rowlf: It all began on a beautiful day not too far away, when I sat in that chair, down from mid-air, I was perfectly fine, waiting in line, but then with 1 snip and clip, something drove me mad, and right now, my hair is very, very bad Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Bean, Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen (except Beaker) and Walter: his hair is very, very bad Rowlf: it's just a tad bit sad, my hair is very, very bad Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Bean, Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen (except Beaker) and Walter: his hair is very, very bad Rowlf: My hair is very, very bad Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Bean, Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen (except Beaker) and Walter: his hair is very, very bad Rowlf: very, very bad.... Piano Music Ends Gonzo: "Hey don't worry about it, Rowlf, we're pretty sure your hair will be back to the way it was by tomorrow morning." Rowlf: "Thanks, you guys, I really appreciate what you just said to me." Kermit: "That's good, now let's all go to the dining room, I think Nanny just prepared a real good dinner meal for all of us." Kermit and his Muppet Babies friends go right into the dining room, and they're later eating their dinner meal at the dining room table. Later, everybody's now asleep, and Rowlf is hoping his hair will be back to the way it was by tomorrow morning. The very next morning, the Muppet Babies gang and Nanny are now awake, and Rowlf takes off his blue baseball cap and looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Rowlf: "Hey, my hair's not so bad anymore, it's back to the way it was before." Kermit: "Congratulations, Rowlf." Fozzie: "Now we don't need to worry about Nanny freaking out over that bad hair cut you've had yesterday morning, afternoon and evening." Gonzo: "And you don't even need another baseball cap." Piggy: "I promise myself I won't give you a bad hair cut ever again." Rowlf: "Thanks a bunch, what a relief." Fade to a black screen....... End Production Credits Written by Larry Swerdlove and Jeffrey Scott Directed by Karen Peterson Produced by John Gibbs Music composed by Robert J. Walsh Voice Cast Members Credits Frank Welker as Kermit, Skeeter and Beaker (voices) '''''Greg Berg as Fozzie and Scooter (voices) Laurie O'Brien as Piggy (voice) Dave Coulier as Animal and Bunsen (voices) Katie Leigh as Rowlf (voice) Russi Taylor as Gonzo (voice) Angela Lansbury as Nanny (voice) Maurice LaMarche as The Inspector (voice) Fade to another black screen....... Gonzo and Animal ending short: Cleaning up the nursery house living room Gonzo is dusting the shelves, and gets finished real fast. Gonzo: "There, all of the shelves are now, dusted, what do you think about the living room floor, Animal?" Animal: "Vacuum, vacuum!" Animal activates the vacuum cleaner. Gonzo: "Animal, no!" Animal: "Go bye, bye, wawawawawawa." Fade to another black screen.... The memorial dedication on the black screen says Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Katherine Lawrence (1954-2004), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Barbara Billingsley (1915-2010), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Alan O’Day (1940-2013), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014)......we'll never forget about all of them. Category:Muppet transcripts Category:2017 Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:Muppets Category:Transcripts almost complete Category:Transcripts complete